Some conventional VCRs do not have a TV signal tuner to save manufacturing cost. When a TV broadcast signal is to be recorded in such a VCR without a tuner, the TV has a tuned signal output line to the VCR, but in such a case, programmed recording in the VCR is impossible, because the TV also must be turned on.